The Primmer: Parallel Earth
by Ironfoot
Summary: After deleting this story, I have decided to post it back up because of various requests. The lastest chapter up is Chapter 7. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The Primmer - Prologue  
  
(Mario, Luigi, etc. are copyright Nintendo. Quinn Mario is copyright Ironfoot.)  
  
The Primmer: What is it? How did it get here? What does it have to do with the story? So many questions, yet there are so many answers with them. The Primmer is rather complex to explain, but it will all be explained here. So, just what is The Primmer?  
  
65 million years ago, an asteroid hit the Earth. The impact of this asteroid was so great that it split the Earth's dimension into two. Various species that tried to escape the impact of the asteroid fled into the other dimension. Most of these species were of reptilian type, though there were some fungus-like animals that escaped as well. Very few mammals jumped into the other dimension. From then on, the two dimensions slowly started to move away from each other, like taking two ends of bubble gum and stretching them out. The little lines in between the two pieces of gum are exactly what happened with the two dimensions. These little lines are the only things connecting the two dimensions together. These lines are called The Primmer.  
  
Two brothers, Mario Mario and Luigi Mario first discovered the Primmer, in the late 20th century. The Mario brothers were plumbers who lived in Brooklyn, New York. They often ventured deep into the underground sewers to fix pipe problems. One day, when they were underground in the deepest pipes of Brooklyn, they spotted an odd creature crawling out from one of the pipes. They got rid of the creature, but more of the strange creatures crawled from the pipe. The brothers quickly got lost in the sea of sewer pipes. They wandered endlessly for days, finding little food for themselves. They searched for an exit for days. When they found a light at the end of a pipe, they were overjoyed, and they rushed to it. Little did they know that this was the entrance to The Primmer. The rest is history.  
  
Two centuries later, the Earth was being ravaged with overpopulation. Disease and famine ran rampant across the planet, governments collapsed, wildlife almost ceased to exsist. Throughout the past two centuries, knowledge of the existence of The Primmer passed down through the Mario family, but the middle of the 22nd century troubled them because of Earth's overpopulation problems. Finally, when they could face it no longer, the Mario family relocated to Mars under the Laguarde dynasty. Shortly after, war spread over the entire surface of the Earth. The Laguarde's, facing troubles of their own, wanted to know more about the whereabouts of The Primmer. Tensions rose between Earth and Mars, and war finally erupted between them in 2247. The war ended with the destruction of Earth, which most want to forget now.  
  
After seeing the destruction of Earth, the Laviand's (descendants of the Mario family) relocated to Europa, a moon of Jupiter. From then on, the Laviand's dedicated themselves to bringing down the Laguarde dynasty. The Laguarde's wanted the same out of the Laviands as well. In 2258, after seeing no replies to their messages sent to Europa, the Laguarde's declared war on Europa, for the Laviand's had a deadly secret that the Laguarde's wanted. It involved the disappearance of Mario Mario nearly 8 centuries before, which was now either a far and distant legend or just plain forgotten. The Laguarde's had tried to find the remaining Mario family on their home planet of Mars, but they were all either deceased or very few in number. King Isaac of Europa and his son and heir, Cain, knew what had really happened to Mario, but were too afraid to explain it. As to their tradition, the Laviands told this mighty secret to the King's heir once a new heir was in place. Similar conflict between Mars and Earth ended with the destruction of Earth (which most peoples want to forget), so Europa feared for the worst.  
  
War finally erupted in late 2258. General Drake Laguarde got permission to strike against Europa by his father, King Xavier. Drake mustered up his forces, made an announcement to the public of Europa's attack, and departed. However, when Drake arrived and landed on Europa, he found the moon a wasteland. Buildings were burning, dead bodies lay in the streets, and constant rumblings of laser cannons shook the surface. What amazed Drake, was that when he took 5 steps foreword, a massive, lizard-like creature ran past him. After an awkward silence, the lizard stopped abruptly, and turned around, facing Drake. The lizard was just a little higher than Drake, with unusual green skin that looked completely smooth instead of rough, and was wearing some sort of flexible green armor in the shape of scales that shown brilliantly in white if hit. Which is exactly what happened. The lizard quickly turned 180 degrees to meet a Laguarde soldier shooting at him from a distance with a Plasma gun. The lizard ran towards him, licking his lips with an unusually long tongue, and kicked him to the ground. It jumped high in the air, as far as anyone could see, and then plunged down to the victim at blinding speeds. The lizard killed the soldier upon impact, and looked as though somewhat satisfied.  
  
Drake, after watching the entire incident, turned on his cosmic radio. He ordered the Laguarde soldiers to find any Laviand family members and quickly send them to Mars for questioning and trial. He just finished the sentence when he saw a quickly growing shadow. Drake looked up and he saw a lizard above him, plunging down toward his head, with feet straight out with armored boots heading toward his skull. Knowing there was no time to react, Drake quickly prayed to God before he witnessed his last moments.  
  
When the Laguarde fleet managed to fly back to Mars without their leader, they brought with them the heir of the Europa throne, Cain Laviand. King Isaac Laviand and Cain's son, Dain, were killed in the lizard attack. However, The son of Dain Laviand, Leon, was nowhere to be found. In fact, it was strongly believed that Leon had fled Europa before the lizard attacks began. Laguarde soldiers wondered about this, as Leon was only 12 and hardly a soldier but more of a brilliant scientist. Then again, who knows?  
  
As the prisoner transportation ship headed towards Mars, Cain Laviand considered his fate. He knew his grandson made it through The Primmer, but whether he actually knew the secret of the Mario family was not known. Cain knew he had little time, but he decided to call through his "webphone," which he secretly hid in his zippered back pocket. He called a man whose name was Quinn Mario, who was actually the last living Mario now on Mars. Cain informed Quinn of the situation, and arranged when they could both travel through The Primmer together. Cain hoped that his plan would work.  
  
Later on, Cain secretly escaped from Mars and traveled with Quinn to the moon of Callisto. There, Cain told Quinn why they were to travel through The Primmer; Leon Laviand would be the heir to the Laviand throne is Cain got executed by the Laguarde's, so they needed to find him and bring him back to their own dimension. Plus, it is rumored that Leon had made those terrifying lizards during the Europa attack to fend of the Laguarde's, so they would be of help in destroying the Laguarde dynasty. Quinn agreed to all of this, and vowed to bring back Leon Laviand. After Quinn had warped through The Primmer, Cain was about to follow him, until he was ambushed by the Laguarde's. At the last minute, he tried to enter his coordinates, and warp through. He managed to escape, but he ended up in the wrong area of the other dimension. Cain just hoped that Quinn would be alright. 


	2. Arrival

The Primmer - Chapter 1  
  
The Arrival  
  
(Mario, Luigi, etc. are copyright Nintendo. Quinn Mario is copyright me.)  
  
Quinn Mario opened his eyes as he laid on a soft, grassy surface. His head throbbed from the initial landing of the delta warp through the Primmer, which ended up being a "volcano" effect in the air for him. A gush of moist air rushed across his head, making him realize that his barrette wasn't on his head. Quinn, still lying on the ground, looked around with his eyes, but to no avail. He then turned his head with much pain northward, finding his barrette about 4 inches from his head. Quinn swung his right hand over his head, grabbing the barrette, and placing it back into its original position on his head. He then heavily sighed, and tried to exert himself off the ground. Unsuccessful. He plopped back onto the ground. This time, Quinn saw the huge green warp pipe he came out of after doing delta warp. Quinn hooked onto the rim with both hands, trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. This time, he was successful, and Quinn happily laid his back against the warp pipe. He felt his backpack against the pipe, and was glad that he brought food and drink with him. Quinn then decided to go over his mission and why he was here. He opened a metallic notepad, and holographic words appeared. He skimmed through them to what it seemed like the millionth time.  
  
Quinn - Our meeting was important last Friday. It will takes its place in history once we get my grandson, Leon, back home to Mars, and Europa later on. Though I am still a prisoner to those corrupt Laguarde's, I can at least still help you in your quest. Keep in mind that this mission has two goals: not only to find Leon, but to overthrow the Laguarde dictatorship of Mars. The Laguarde's may have gotten away with the destruction of Europa, but they did not with the destruction of Earth. They must be overthrown as soon as possible. Anyway, Once you do find Leon, you are to transport him and yourself to a Primmer space station, located on orbit around Callisto. My uncle, Ivan, will transport you both to Europa, and we shall meet to discuss what to perform thereafter.oh, and you will also get your reward. Trust me, it is a very pleasing award that comes at a low price.well, it's better than war, now isn't it? This parallel Earth you'll be traveling to, since it was broken away from the meteorite impact on the real Earth long ago, lifeforms from that time may of traveled into the Primmer and may of settled onto the planet. Whether they have evolved into a being like us humans, I cannot say. To the extent of my knowledge, expect some type of reptile-like species on the planet. There may be others. Who knows, maybe Leon is living with these creatures? The same reptile species that defended Europa from the Laguarde's may of come from the parallel Earth so keep your eye out. Leon knows more about them than I certainly do.  
  
Keep in touch with you notebook; I will send you messages every so often. Good luck, and Godspeed on your mission! -Cain Laviand  
  
After reading the briefing, Quinn tried to relax, but the excitement of exploring a new world consumed his every thought and desire. He tried closing his eyes to go to sleep, but he couldn't do it. His thoughts rushed to his mission, and his promise to Cain just a couple of days ago.in Mars time. Who knows what time it was now? Maybe he could.  
  
Quinn awoke with a sharp pain biting at his right leg. He sat up, and examined it, trying to notice any severe fractures in his platinum like armor. He saw none, so he laid his back against the warp pipe, looking out over the land in front of him. The land was covered with green grass, swaying in the wind, and with spotty mushrooms, each presenting its own different color. Quinn then looked at the sky, expecting it to be cloudy still. Instead, Quinn's face looked as if in fear as he saw purple clouds race through the sky. He stood up, despite his pain, and ran to follow the mysterious clouds. He went over hill after hill, also noticing the creatures around him. One he particularly noticed was small, brown and looked rather wimpy. Quinn made a scan of the creature as he ran, looking at possible relations with human DNA. There was none. Quinn stored the data into the data scanner.  
  
Suddenly, the purple clouds stopped in their path. Quinn stopped in his tracks to take a good view on where the purple clouds stopped, but a hill blocked his way. He climbed the hill, and he saw before him a dark, rocky and barren landscape. The black and red sky seemed to welcome the purple clouds in this terrain, as a ship-like structure descended from the sky upon a strange group of mushroom "houses." The houses seemed to have been built upon the border of the grassy land and the rocky land. Quinn opened up his data scanner to scan the ship's qualities. The ship was made of a flexible metallic-like substance, and was covered with various markings in which Quinn did not understand. A greasy-like smell emitted from the structure, engulfing Quinn's nose. As the shipp landed onto the black rock, it emitted a light from its central body, and a ramp was lowered. Meanwhile, dozens of walking and talking "Mushrooms" made their way over to the ship, looking queerly and suspiciously at it. Quinn noted in his journal that the Mushrooms spoke a language that he could not comprehend. Quinn hid behind a very bright rock, waiting to take notes.  
  
Walking Turtle-like creatures marched down the ramp, each carrying a type of technology Quinn did not understand. The creatures marched to the bottom of the ramp and halted, apparently waiting for something of a higher order. That higher order came when a great turtle walked down the ramp. The red- shelled creature wore ominous looking sunglasses on his bald head, and his arms showed muscles of great strength. His ruby, silk robe showed his power in royalty. The guards marched along beside him to the crowd of Mushrooms and halted. He began to speak in a different language. Quinn now wondered if these new turtle-creatures were more powerful than the Mushrooms. If so, then Quinn expected some brutality. He turned on his camera and recorded the meeting.  
  
Suddenly, the red-shelled turtle stopped speaking. One of his guards whispered something into his ear, and the leader seemed to argue with him for a moment. Finally, the red-shelled turtle turned to face the Mushrooms once again. "The Koopa Kingdom wants me to speak in the human language, so that is what I shall do." Quinn nearly jumped at these words. A turtle speaking in English? Was the Mario legend true? Quinn continued to listen. "I shall repeat this all again. All of you are now part of the Mushroom Slave trade of the Koopa Kingdom. You will all cooperate as we board you onto my Doomship. Any Mushroom that thinks he's a smart-ass will be shot at. Roy Koopa has spoken." Declared Roy as he motioned the guards to begin chaining the mushrooms together and board them onto the Doomship.  
  
Quinn watched all of this in horror. In one day, he has witnessed two species, one clearly dominating over the other. "The turtle-like species is apparently called the Koopa," Quinn thought as recorded notes into his journal. "The mushroom-like species is apparently called the Mushrooms, and nothing more. What was interesting about this conflict was that not only did Roy Koopa, the one apparently in charge of the invading Koopas, speak in his language, but he also spoke in English. After his speech, Roy apparently ordered his guards to take the Mushrooms as slaves for the 'Koopa Kingdom.' The Mario legend we all know and love may be coming true." Quinn put away his journal and he peaked over the rock once more. Nearly all of the Mushrooms have already boarded, and the guards were also boarding back onto the doomship.  
  
Quinn laid back onto the rock, still feeling a little bit of pain in his right leg. He wondered when his leg would heal. Just when he was about to pull out his journal to take notes again, he felt pressure on the right side of his skull. The pressure was painful, and as Quinn turned his head to the right, he saw before him big clawed feet, a body dressed in metallic attire, and a bright glowing object pointed at Quinn's face. The face of the creature was none other than Roy Koopa's. "Dashi-unuli?" said the Koopa, maintaining his position. Quinn tried to maintain his posture against the wrath of the Koopa, but it was difficult in doing so. "What?" asked, Quinn, confused by Roy's language. Roy put on a knowingly face. "Human. I thought so." He remarked, lowering his weapon to the ground. Quinn then stood up slowly, afraid yet fascinated by the creature. "Well, what brings YOU to Earth?" asked Roy. Quinn breathed in deeply. "So, that's what this planet is called?" answered Quinn in reply. "Of course it is! Who else would get a dumb name like Earth?' laughed Roy in reply. Quinn laughed along with him, though the smell of the doomship was suffocating. "It's NOT FUNNY!" hollered Roy, suddenly raising his exotic weapon from the ground and pointing it at Quinn's face. The pressure emitted from the weapon drove Quinn to the rocky ground. However, Roy again broke out with laughter. "Now, don't tell me what THIS is!" he laughed, pointing to his weapon. "I was..." began Quinn, but he never got to finish his sentence. An explosion hit the hill Quinn and Roy were standing on, and they both flew up into the air as a result. As Quinn landed back onto the rocky surface, he caught out of the corner of his eye an army of Mushrooms firing upon the doomship. Beams of light protruding from the army's weapons and their explosions into the ground now filled the sky. As blood dripped into the eyes of Quinn Mario and onto the black rock, he saw before he blackened out a mushroom soldier stopping before him, looking down upon his body in a royal-like manner. An insignia was upon his left arm.in English. It read:  
  
Kinopio V, TMK  
  
Quinn knew nothing more.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. To The Mushroom Kingdom

The Primmer - Chapter 2  
  
To The Mushroom Kingdom  
  
(Mario, Luigi, etc. copyright Nintendo. Quinn Mario is copyright me).  
  
Quinn Mario awoke to find his head throbbing in pain. He felt his arms around two other arms as he was dragged along a grassy surface. His vision was limited, for the attack from before had hit near his body, and his head. When the two persons dragging him stopped, Quinn saw before him a figure blocking the view of an ocean. Quinn lowered his head, trying to re-focus on where he was and what had happened. He felt as if he was on a drug of some sort, as his vision was blurred in strange transcending colors, but his wondering was cut short when the figure in front of him lifted his head up in his hands, and began speaking in another language. Quinn couldn't help but look at the strange being before him, and wondering where he exactly was. "Husrew luftrs." Commanded the being, shaking Quinn's head. His head rolled on his neck to face to sky, where Quinn again remembered no more.  
  
Quinn awoke in a bed of some sort. He felt his bed rocking upon a shaky surface. "Maybe I'm in a ship?" thought Quinn to himself, as he sat up in his bed. He looked around in his new accommodations. His room was built out of wood with no windows. Few comforts were compiled in the room; only a bed, a table with a chair, and a bathroom. Nothing else. The room was quite small; with only a few steps, you could make it to the door of the room. Quinn searched for his Journal, which he left in his pocket, but it was gone. In fact, his entire supply of food and electronics were gone. Quinn now stood up from his bed, feeling hopeless. How could he finish his mission now if he didn't have his equipment and food? Franticly, Quinn bolted for the door. The door opened when he approached it, and Quinn ran out of the room and into a hallway.  
  
"Woah woah woah, slow down!" shouted a mushroom about half of Quinn's size. He ran up to Quinn's side, and extended his hand. "Before you go anywhere, at least give me a chance to introduce myself! I'm Kinopio V, latest descendent of the line of royal Kinopio's in The Mushroom Kingdom." Smiled Kinopio, still offering his hand. Quinn shook it, looking at the little mushroom questioningly. "That's where we're going, The Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Quinn, a little amused by the name. "You got it. Not one being on this planet.besides the Koopa's of course, would go out into the world without visiting The Mushroom Kingdom first. You can think of us as the good guys." Replied Kinopio, now seemingly trying to urge Quinn to walk with him. Quinn however, didn't budge. "Where are my supplies?" asked Quinn urgently. "That's where I wanted to take you." Said Kinopio, as he led Quinn down the wood/steel-like hallway. "We took your supplies for our safety, after hearing about numerous deaths of our people by you humans." Said the mushroom. "These group of humans called themselves the 'Men of Laguarde.' They wanted to." ".find a boy by the name of Leon Laviand." Quinn said Quietly, finishing Kinopio's sentence. "How did you know?" asked the mushroom, looking at Quinn in amazement. "I'm also on a mission to find Leon, but for a different purpose: I am from the 'Men of Laviand.'" Answered Quinn. "Say, where did you direct the Men of Laguarde to find Leon anyways?"  
  
"Hold off your questions until later; we have arrived at the room with your supplies." Said Kinopio, as he motioned Quinn to enter with him into another room. The room was fully dark, save for a single beam of light flashing down onto a table centered in the room. A window was seen in the back, but it seemed to be covered by something dark in substance. Quinn walked to the table and saw his supplies, including his food and his Journal. Quinn picked them up suspiciously, trying to find any tricks the mushrooms may of put into it. "We checked through your supplies, and your all green." Said Kinopio. "The Men of Laguarde had some weird war-like gear on, so we didn't allow them to pass through Mushroom security." Quinn nodded, understanding. "Now Quinn, you should head off to bed. We'll be arriving at TMK late tomorrow morning, so get your rest for tonight." Stated Kinopio, smiling at him. "Why, what's tonight?" asked Quinn. "You'll see." Answered the mushroom, as he led Quinn out of the room and back into his sleeping quarters.  
  
Quinn awoke to loud music thumping through the walls of his room. He looked out the window, and noticed that the sun was starting to set. He slowly got out of bed, straightening his sheets and walking toward his door. He put his ear up to the door. Loud thumping to strange, exotic music was heard behind it, and as he turned the doorknob, a knock on the door made Quinn jump. "Hello? Thrino?" came the voice form the other side. "Eh, this isn't.Thrino. You've got the wrong room." Answered Quinn. "Well, you know which room he's in?" asked the voice. "Uhh.don't know." Answered Quinn, feeling a bit uneasy. "That's helpful. Let me in, will ya?" grumbled the voice, now pounding at the door. "What's the point? This isn't Thrino's room!" shouted Quinn, now getting a bit fustrated. "Ya, you're another one's of those human's looking for that boy." Said the voice, with a hint of sarcasm. "Aggressive folk they are too, endlessly trying to push the Mushroom senate to issue a search for him. However since we've figured out they're allied-". The voice was interuppted once Quinn finally opened the door. He was surprised to see a female mushroom, about twice as short as him wearing a long, pink kimono-like robe. "Um, excuse me for my dress, heh." Laughed the mushroom. "So, you're one of those humans too? Figures." "Well, erm, no actually." Answered Quinn, motioning her to come in. "Well, good then. It'd be nice to know what another human is doing in our kingdom. We don't get very many these days." She said as she sat down in a chair across from Quinn's bed. Quinn closed the door and then sat on his bed.  
  
"Oh, my name's Uregael." Said Uregael. "I'm the master of the arcades! I can beat anything and everything. After beating Thrino that is." She smiled. "Well, from where I come from, arcades have evolved into virtual reality. But anyway, I let you in because you were talking about other humans looking for a boy. Do you mind if I ask some questions?" asked Quinn, pulling out his Journal. "For what time is left, sure" answered Uregael. "First, how did you." Quinn was interupted by another Mushroom knocking on the door. Quinn opened the door and found a male Mushroom looking at him. "Not another one." the mushroom mumbled to himself. "Thrino! Where was your room? I couldn't find it!" Uregael said as she ran across the room to the doorway, hugging Thrino. "It was C-228, not B-228. All well, might as well get going now." Concluded Thrino as he and Uregael walked down a hallway, turned a corner and vanished. Quinn looked outside his door, taking off his barette in the process. "This," he said, looking at the barette, "is what's convincing these people I'm one of them." Quinn put the barette into his coat pocket and tried to decide on what to do next. He looked outside his door, to the Mushrooms sitting in the hallway, talking in some form of communication. Quinn thought to himself, "I've had enough of war for one day, why can't I have some fun myself?" Quinn put on his black cape/jacket, locked the door, and walked down the hallway in front of him.  
  
Mushrooms were everywhere. They were in the hallways, in the arcade rooms, in the bedrooms. It was packed, and Quinn barely managed to walk through the hallway he was going down. Some Mushrooms looked at him queerly, some ignored him, some spoke to him in their funny language. Quinn reached an intersection, but continued to go straight. He reached a stair well, climbed it, and found himself on the top of what he thought he was on the entire time: a battleship. The outer hull was in a silvery metallic metal and stained with markings which Quinn could not understand. He walked over to a decending staircase, but nearly got blown over it by a strong gust of wind. He held onto the railing until the gust ended, when he landed onto the staircase. "Geez." Quinn muttered to himself as he finally decended the stairs. He walked over to the western edge of the enormous ship and leaned his back onto a wall of a guardspost. Quinn now faced the ocean and its beautiful sunset, relieved that he was by himself and not with a bunch of turtles or mushrooms. He closed his eyes to try to take in the events that had so far transpired. What a day it had been! He traveled from Mars to Callisto to delta warp through The Primmer, only to be ambushed by the Laguarde's. He still made it safely to the parallel Earth, though in pain. He fell asleep for a couple hours, then found himself in (what he believed) the middle of an illegal Mushroom slave trade operation. There, he met the leader of the operation, dubbed Roy Koopa. Then, other mushrooms attacked the operation, which left Quinn unconsounces. Now here he was, aboard an alien ship headed to The Mushroom Kingdom, where ever that was. Quinn shrugged to himself. He no longer cared to work on his mission that day. The now gentle sea breeze was making Quinn sleepy.  
  
********"If you can understand me, then you're on your way." The figure said as Quinn puzzled over its appearance. A bright white fog covered the true identity of the individual, but Quinn still swore he had seen figures like the one that stood feet away from him before. "Your journey starts in TMK, or The Mushroom Kingdom." The figure continued, "You shall be trained by the saviors of this planet. However, before all of this is over." "Sorry, but didn't I see you, or one of you, on Europa?" interupped Quinn, anxious to gain knowledge of the figure. He recently recalled the attack of aliens upon Europa, destroying the Laviand monarchy. This figure closely resembled those aliens. "That question will be answered later." replyed the figure. "Before your training in TMK, a counsel representing every nation of this world will take place. The main discussion will be the threat of a king named King Bowser Koopa." Said the figure. "However, for your safety, that's not the important point. A being that calls himself Palunto will invite you to 'the greater part of our kingdom.' You must deny this invitation at all costs. It would certainly lead to your death." Concluded the figure as it began to disappear. Quinn shook his head. "Wait, who are you?" he asked. The figure then spread its arms from side to side, and the fog seemed to lift. For a brief moment, Quinn caught a glimpse of the figure's dark green eyes and skin. In a booming female voice, the figure said "Jamila Yoshi has spoken."********  
  
Quinn awoke to a beeping sound coming from his pants pocket. He was still leaning against the metallic wall, with his arms and legs stiff from sleep. What was worse, he could barely see a thing, as it was nightfall. Quinn struggled to find of the source of the beeping, which he later found out that it was his electronic journal. A bright flashing light flashed onto the screen, hurting Quinn's eyes because of the darkness surrounding him. He pressed a button, and a face popped up onto the screen. Quinn regonized the face immediately, thanks to the face's nearly bald head and white goatee. "Well well, we meet again Quinn." Laughed the face. "So we do Cain." replyed Quinn, smirking at the screen. "Sorry about the lack of messages; the ambush from the Laguarde raid left some considerable damage to the delta warp. Because of that, I had to stay behind for a while." Said Cain. "However, I have finally used the delta warp after much repair and ended up.in the Valley of Bowser. Not a pleasant place to be. I wish we could choose our landing location instead of landing somewhere randomly." Said Cain. Quinn said nothing. He knew that Bowser was the enemy, but to see Cain go though all this trouble just to find him was depressing. " I excaped the Valley of Bowser and managed to hitch a ride aboard one of Kinopio's vessels. We will both arrive at TMK at 10:00 AM sharp. It's 1:16 AM right now, so you should get some sleep for the big day ahead." Said Cain. "Will do." Replied Quinn. "Now, if I am correct, Yoshi's Island should be a couple of miles in front of you right now. According to legend, the great Yoshi used to live there, and every nation used to trade with them, save the Koopa's. Those were the good days. Now, travelers fail to give me information on why tourists levels there have dropped 60% over the past couple of months." Said Cain, shaking his head. "Look through your binoculars to see the island." Quinn got out his mini-binoculars from his pocket and observed the island. The ocean around the island seemed to be a brighter blue than the ocean Quinn now traveled in, and the trees there also made the island look like it was cut off from civilization. Quinn sighed in relaxation. "Earth didn't look this beautiful before it got destroyed." Commented Quinn. "I know." Replyed Cain. "She is a beauty. Well, I'll let you go so you can get some shut eye. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Beauty of Nature

The Primmer - Chapter 3  
  
Beauty of Nature  
  
(Mario, Luigi, etc. are copyright Nintendo. Quinn Mario is copyrighted to me)  
  
(Knock knock)  
  
Quinn Mario deeply yawned as he got out of his bed to answer the door. He looked at his watch, which read 8:10 AM. He opened the door and found a mushroom looking up at him. "Wake up call. Breakfast is on level B. The ship will dock at around 10:00 AM." He said, and then he walked off. Quinn looked around the hallway with sleepy eyes to find that many other cabins were also getting the same treatment. He yawned again, and closed the door. Quinn wondered why he had to wake up so early. Years ago, he had to wake up 1/2 hour before training in the Laguarde army. Quinn just shrugged off the thought as he tiredly took off his clothes to take a nice, relaxing shower. As he locked the door and walked into the bathroom, he noticed something strange. In one corner, he saw the regular old-fashioned shower, with a curtain covering up the interior of the shower. Quinn pulled back the curtain to find the shower nozzle to be 2 feet shorter than him. Plus, no soap or shampoos were available. Instead, a machine adjacent to the shower nozzle having a container full of a blue substance stood in the place of regular human cleaning devices. Quinn chuckled to himself. "No thank you." He said to himself as he closed the curtain. Quinn then walked to the other corner of the bathroom, a little scared to see what type of shower awaited him. A big vertical tube-like structure coated in black marble stood before him. Quinn walked up to it and pressed a button with words written in the mushroom's language. A door spinned around the structure internally clockwise. It was too dark for Quinn to see into it, so he casually walked into it and the door closed.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Quinn walked down a hallway on Level B looking for the Battleship's cafeteria. He felt soothed and satisfied after his exotic shower. He loved remote controlled showers where he could watch TV at the same time. During that time, he got the information of the location of the ship's cafeteria, so finding it would be no problem. He turned around a right corner to find the hallway ending, and the cafeteria spread out before him. It featured windows, supported by metallic beams, stretching all the way to the ceiling. As Quinn descended the wooden steps to the dining area, he noticed some rather large fish riding with the ship. Quinn wondered what they were, but his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from behind. "There you are." It said as Quinn turned from the windows to face Kinopio V, who had a big smile on his face. "I've been waiting for you. Today's going to be a big day for The Mushroom Kingdom and for yourself as well, so let me show you to your table so we can get started." Said Kinopio as he led Quinn to their 2-chaired table, which was located in the corner of two big windows in the cafeteria. Quinn took a seat in the corner seat while Kinopio took the other. "Before we eat, take this." Spoke Kinopio, handing Quinn an object in a white cloth. The Mario opened the white cloth to reveal a gold object in the shape of a wing. An insignia of The Mushroom Kingdom (a red mushroom with a white stem) was engraved in the middle. "This is a Senate Pass, which will allow you to participate in the international Mushroom Senate. The next Senate meeting is today, so I thought that you might've wanted this. Put it on now and don't take it off until the Senate meeting is over." commanded the mushroom as he motioned a waiter to serve him and his guest. The waiter gave Kinopio a menu. "I'd like some Fried Goomba steak and a glass of water mixed with Royal Syrup." "What? Who? Where?" asked Quinn, obliviously confused. "Heh, excuse my guest here. He's new to this world." Spoke the nervous mushroom, handing Quinn a menu. "Oh, I don't know." Quinn said to himself as he closed his eyes and pointed his finger on a random place of the menu. He opened his eyes to find that he chose "Grilled Troopa in a shell." Quinn laughed outloud. "Grilled Troopa in a shell please!" he laughed, "and a.Kerokerokola as well." The waiter took the menu and walked away.  
  
"We're running out of time." Said Kinopio, looking at his watch with a worried look on his face. "It's 9:30, and you still need to pack your things." The mushroom paused and thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what. Since your meal can be eaten on the run, you can go back to your room to pack your stuff while I take your breakfast and meet up with you at the bow of the ship. Better get going now." He said, motioning Quinn to go back to his room.  
  
When Quinn opened the door to his room, the first thing he noticed was a letter on top of his bed. He walked over to it slowly, expecting it to be some type of bomb. However, once he picked up the letter, he knew that it wasn't a bomb. He looked at the front of the letter to see if he could find who had addressed the letter to him. Handwritten writing in the English language was found. It said:  
  
To Q.M.  
  
Quinn knew that the Q.M. stood for his name, but why it was written like that, anyone could guess. He opened up the letter, took out a clear piece of paper, and read its contents aloud:  
  
I'm looking foreword to seeing you. -A relative  
  
Quinn thought for a moment. "A relative.The great Mario can't be alive still.or somethings going on here." He suspiciously thought to himself. Either way, he was running out of time for packing, so he put the note in his back pocket and began to pack up his clothes and supplies.  
  
When Quinn walked to the outside of the ship, he saw that nearly the entire population of the vessel was outside, waiting for The Mushroom Kingdom to be in sight. He walked up to the bow, and there found Kinopio V, looking more royal than ever. The mushroom presented Quinn his "Troopa in a Shell." "Ha, just like a burger!" joked Quinn as he took the shell and looked at it. The Shell was warm and soft in his hand, and it seemed to contain meat inside of it. Quinn took a nibble, then a full bite after realizing its good taste. He looked around to see what the other passengers were doing, but he noticed that they were looking over the edge of the vessel. He walked over to edge himself, and saw odd shaped fish swimming with the ship, like the ones he saw with Kinopio inside the cafeteria. "Hey Kino," said Quinn. Kinopio raised an eyebrow. "What are those?" Quinn pointed at mysterious sea creatures jumping at the Mushroom sea vessel. "Those," began Kinopio, "are dolphins. I'm sure you have such mammals on Earth.or did anyway." Quinn nodded in response as he continued to look at the dolphins.  
  
The HCSS Onager blew a horn, awaring its crew that the TMK coastline was dead ahead. Kinopio shaded the sun from his eyes with his hand so he could see exactly how far the coastline really was. Apparently, not that far. They were early. Kinopio walked up to the control deck, where he informed the captain that they were to increase their speed, despite their early arrival. He wanted to impress the citizens of TMK of their now earlier arrival back. Kinopio exited the Control deck and walked up to the bow of the ship to find Quinn.  
  
But he was gone.  
  
Quinn could hardly keep a grip on the speeding dolphins. His attire was soaked with the salty water of the Sea, and his eyes fared no better. In fact, he could barely see where he was going. The smooth, silky skin of the dolphins made Quinn's grip on them very difficult to control, and he felt he could slide off of them at any moment. Getting quite sick of tasting salt water, Quinn used all of the energy he had to climb up on one of the dolphins. He stood up on it, trying to keep his appropriate balance. Surprisingly, the dolphin did not try to get Quinn off of its back, like the dolphins back at Earth would've done. Quinn was amazed by this. The dolphins' skin was smooth and slick, yet he could stand on top of them. Quinn could now see where the dolphins' were going.which was away from the Onager. Quinn began to worry. What if he would never make it back? But then, something clicked in Quinn's mind. Whether it was the stress-free enviroment or not, Quinn suddenly felt the shakles of society break in his mind. Quinn's sense of Fear dissipated in the wind. Freedom engulfed Quinn's emotions as he felt the wind blow against his face. He wondered the last time when he felt like this.  
  
Kinopio shook his head once he saw Quinn riding on the dolphins toward the TMK coastline. He knew that one of them must of swiped Quinn from the bow of the Onager when Kinopio was on the control deck. Personally, he hated the dolphins, mostly because of their annoyance with his missions. Kinopio decided to leave Quinn be. He knew the unpredictable emotions of humans, and seeing the beauty of nature on this planet is no different. Judging the good character of the dolphins, Kinopio knew that they would bring Quinn to the TMK shore at nightfall. He hoped that Quinn would get some shut eye tonight; he was going to need it for tomorrow.  
  
To be Continued. 


	5. The Super Mushroom

The Primmer - Chapter 4  
  
The Super Mushroom  
  
(Mario, Luigi, etc. are copyright Nintendo. Quinn Mario is copyright Ironfoot.)  
  
(Nightfall)  
  
Quinn awoke on a sandy beach. Sand was in his mouth, his eyes were burning from salt, and his hands were wrinkled like raisons. He slowly got up, with his hands digging into the wet sand. As he stood up, he noticed that the sun had already set, and stars were shining bright above him. His boots were full of sand and gunk, so he decided to sit down on the sand to clean them out. As he did, he watched the various species of fish swim out in the warm ocean waters. Quinn was amazed by their intelligence. The greater part of him thought that the Dolphins would let him drown in the crystal blue waters, but here he was, upon shore and alive. Quinn took off both of his boots and threw them behind him. He was now convinced that he truly was lost, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Considering that the last thing he saw aboard the Onager was the mainland of The Mushroom Kingdom, Quinn was pretty convinced that the Dolphins had brought him to the TMK coastline. Knowing this, Quinn wondered if he should go look for Kinopio, or if he should find a place to sleep. Quinn yawned at the thought. He already made up his mind.  
  
Quinn took off his backpack and dropped it into the wet sand. Using it as a pillow, he laid down and relaxed his head on it. He put his hands behind his head, and thoughtfully gazed at the stars. Quinn knew that this may be one of the last times he could relax like this, so he tried to forget what happened that day, tried to forget that he's actually on a very dangerous mission. The stars above were very hypnotizing, and they held his gaze for quite some time. He wondered if he would ever meet "Jamila Yoshi" ever again. If what she said was right, and that Palunto may indeed try to invite him to an evil land, Quinn decided he'd best be on his guard.  
  
As his green eyes drifted toward the blue ocean waters, his mind was suddenly diverted to his mission of capturing Leon Laviand. Leon Laviand was a clever boy, and very hard to capture. Quinn tried to see the philosophy that Cain Laviand gave him: surprise Leon, capture him, and bring him back to Mars. However, Quinn knew the boy well, and could see no way to capture Leon by the means of surprise. He would have to think logically and strategically to capture Leon, and that would take time and training. He yawned again. Sleep was quickly overtaking him as he listened to the quiet rolling of waves breaking onto the sandy beach. Before sleep overtook him, Quinn thought he saw a flying object in the sky, as small as a white dot, passing over him.  
  
********Wake up.********  
  
Quinn's eyes shot open once he heard the voice echo in his head. It was the same, seductive voice that he heard the night before. He instantly got up, looking around to find the source of the voice. Instead, the chilly dawn wind blew in his face, making his body shiver. A shadow passed over him, and Quinn looked up to see what it was.  
  
A Doomship.  
  
********Run.********  
  
Quinn quickly grabbed his bag, slipped on his shoes, and bolted through the morning mist. What he didn't want was for him to be captured and brought to the Koopa Empire as a slave. He was now certain that he was on the TMK mainland, and it would be a shame to lose the fight now. Reaching the edge of the forest, Quinn took one last look at the Doomship. Portions of the metallic-plated ship were now rotating around to reveal immense cannons, all aimed at Quinn. Quinn gritted his teeth, and darted into the thick overhanging trees of the forest. He stepped on thick leaves, jumped over rotting logs, and avoided the cannonballs that he knew were being fired at him. One of them exploded to his right, and Quinn thrown to his left. He slammed into a great tree, and slipped to the ground. He put his hand to his head as a reaction to his pain. He looked to the right in disgust, seeing the Doomship headed straight for him. Cannonballs exploded in the ground all around him, and great pillars of dirt rose into the air. Trying to regain his strength, Quinn began to stand up, but noticed something growing rather quickly on the ground next to him. It looked like a mushroom. Quinn hastily picked it up, put it in his pocket, and started to run again. He reached a hillside, and started to climb it, with the cannonballs shaking the earth with their explosions. He didn't dare turn back.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great cry, and a sphere of energy hit the hill Quinn was climbing. Quinn lost his grip, and started to fall towards the earth. However, he escaped death by grabbing onto one of the many tree vines of the forest. The spheres of energy were all around him now, mixed in with the roaring cannonballs. As Quinn hanged from the vine 30 feet from the ground, he couldn't help but notice the danger that was approaching him. The Doomship were now unloading soldiers, each with their own wands that Quinn saw before with Roy Koopa. One of these soldiers had particularly spiky blue hair. His wand was pointed directly at him, and he had a sly smile across his face. "Larry Koopa of the Koopa Empire hereby orders you under arrest of interfering a Mushroom slave coup. Come down, or you shall be utterly destroyed."  
  
Quinn took out the mushroom from his pocket and examined it. He had heard of the legend many times before, when the Great Mario ate the mushroom and he would grow in size and strength. Would it work now? Quinn shrugged at the thought. Suddenly, Larry Koopa opened fire on him. Not thinking of anything else to do, Quinn ate the mushroom, jumped from the vine, and disappeared into the trees as a sphere of energy narrowly missed him.  
  
Larry Koopa, using a jerky movement with his blue eyes, signaled the soldier beside him to advance further ahead and investigate. The soldier clutched his wand, and moved forward. He looked left and right, as if expecting Quinn Mario to suddenly jump out and attack him. The soldier now paused, as if hearing something rustle in the think and lush forest. Convinced that it was Quinn, the soldier slowly walked over to the source of the sound. He stopped at a rather small tree that was full of vines. He pointed his wand at it and prepared to shoot. "Ulch emedai?" asked the soldier as he turned toward his commander, expecting a response.  
  
But Larry Koopa was gone.  
  
Larry could barely keep on his feet as a gigantic Quinn Mario, about 10 times the size of him, threw rocks, trees, and some of the forest animals in his direction. The Koopa frantically tried to shoot at the overgrown human as he got closer and closer to the edge of the ocean. Quinn simply caught the spheres of energy and tossed them at Larry's soldiers, killing them instantly. Larry could feel his feet in the warm waters of the ocean as he continued to retreat from the might of Quinn. Soon, he was knee deep in the water, and he found it hard to walk. Realizing that Quinn was relentless, he got out his radio and ordered the Doomship to fire every available cannonball at Quinn. The Doomship did just that, and began to hurl all of the cannonballs in the ship's inventory. However, Quinn didn't seem very threatened. Once the first cannonball was shot, Quinn ran towards it, creating massive waves that prevented Larry from reaching the coastline. Quinn then jumped up into the air, catched the cannonball, and threw it at the Doomship's control center. Moments later, a massive explosion erupted from the Control Station, causing the Doomship to swerve left. It slowly descended towards the ocean, hoping for a soft landing on the waters. However, that soft landing would never come. At that moment, Quinn Mario landed in the ocean. The Doomship was then overtaken by a 700- foot wave, and was then swept out to sea. Larry Koopa, right before being taken by the wave himself, looked angrily at Quinn, vowing revenge.  
  
Quinn walked onto the beach. He had returned to his normal size after battling with Larry, and was soaking wet again as a result. A shiver went down his spine, and his whole body then shivered after realizing what had happened. The legend of the mushroom was indeed true. Therefore, the legend of Mario HAD to be true as well. How else could Mario defeat the King of the Koopas? Quinn smiled at the thought, since he knew now that he was the latest descendent of the Great Mario. He gladly walked back into the thick forest, picking up the same mushrooms that had helped him defeat Larry Koopa before.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
A hill blocked his view, the view he knew to be the city of TMK. Quinn struggled up the rocky face, trying to get a good grip on a rock to continue his climb. He finally grabbed onto the edge of the face, and climbed over it. As he began to stand up, he saw what he's been looking for: The Mushroom Kingdom. The city was bright and massive. It took up an entire peninsula, so finding it would've been that difficult anyway. The city was indeed beautiful. There weren't massive skyscrapers like back home at Mars. Instead, the houses were wide, and were all painted white. The white paint reflected off of the sunlight, making the city glow. The might of the city however, was its massive seaport. The port included trading vessels, privately owned ships, and, most of all, military battlecruisers. In fact, Quinn could see the Onager stationed at one of the hundred's of docks. Knowing this, Quinn began to walk down the hill with the intent of finding not only Kinopio, but Leon Laviand as well.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Mushroom Senate

The Primmer - Chapter 5  
  
Mushroom Senate  
  
(Mario, Luigi, etc. are copyright Nintendo. Quinn Mario is copyright Ironfoot.)  
  
Quinn walked on the hard, rocky streets of The Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining brightly above him, and not a cloud was in the sky. However, it was stifling hot, and Quinn's clothes were beginning to stick to him from sweat. He was starting to feel dizzy, thanks to dehydration. He heard his stomach growl, telling him that he was pretty hungry. In fact, the last time he could remember eating anything was when he had breakfast with Kinopio a day ago. Quinn looked at his plasmic watch, and it said 12:27 PM. He groaned at the time, and decided to find a place to eat. He just hoped that he wouldn't need any kind of currency to buy his food, though he had the fear that he did.  
  
As he approached a mushroom street vendor, he noticed an old man dressed in a bright white lab coat also approaching it in front of him. His white crew cut went well with his goatee, and he carried a couple of gold coins in his hand. Quinn quietly growled at the gold coins. There had to be a currency for everything. He shook his head again looked at the old man. Thinking that he knew who he was, he smirked, rubbed his hands together, and started to walk behind him. He had a plan for the old geezer, and it included food.  
  
"Eito ino!.ah, a human." Commented the street vender, while scratching his head. "Don't see many around here these days." "Yeah, I know" said the old man, interrupting the young mushroom. "Dang Laguarde's are scaring everybody. I swear, it's driving me crazy." The mushroom laughed. "Yeah well, I don't want to even mention my wife. So, what would you like? We have a special on Honey Syrup today, about 5 coins off the original price." As the mushroom explained to the old man his prices on the food, Quinn put his cape over his head to cover his face, and suddenly tugged the old man's right arm. "P-p-p-lease sir-r-r, would-d-d y-y-y-you have an-n-y sp-p-p-are ch-ch-change?" he sputtered out, whimpering on the ground. The old man turned from the vender slowly, looking queerly at the crazy man. He stood there a for a while, seeming to be thinking about the individual. "First, don't call me 'sir.' Call me Cain." Replied the man, "Second, since I'm in a good mood this afternoon, I'll buy you some lunch." Quinn drooled out of his mouth as Cain bought him his lunch. Cain shook his head at the poor being crawling on the ground. As for Quinn, he couldn't believe that he got away with it, it usually took a lot of strategy to get past Cain Laviand. He decided that he'd have to put Cain back up-to-speed later.  
  
Cain, after buying the food, walked from the vender and looked for a table to sit down. Quinn followed him, walking with a limp in his left leg, trying to imitate that he wasn't who Cain thought he was. Eventually, they reached a niche from all of the venders and restaurants. This niche had an amazing view of the entire Mushroom Kingdom harbor. When Cain finally found a table in the niche, Quinn couldn't help but stare at the view. From left to right, Quinn could count about 12 military ships coming into the harbor, all to dock. Quinn also counted about 30 trading vessels coming in and out of the harbor to make business with the wealthy mushrooms. The private boats and the like could not be countable. Quinn saw one of these boats zoom across the harbor and out into the ocean water. It was shaped much like the Cigarette boats back on Earth. The mushroom driving the boat waved his hands in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs something in his own language.  
  
Cain snapped his finger at Quinn. "Hey, are you going to eat or what?" he said as he took a bite of his food. Quinn, now sick of his own games, finally decided to reveal who he was. "Of course." He replied, and he swung his black cape over his head, revealing his true identity. Cain looked at him intently, trying to figure out if his eyes were seeing right. Then, his eyes widened, and he quickly fell to the ground, choking on his own food. Quinn just laughed at him, enjoying every minute of it. It was not often that old Cain could be fooled, but he was this time. Cain grumbled something and spat out his food as he sat back in his seat again. He looked at his food and his face showed a little anger. However, his face brightened as he looked up at Quinn Mario, the man he's been waiting days for. "Well met!" he said, thrusting out his hand. Quinn shook hands with the hair of the Laviand throne and smiled back. "So, this is the man who brought me here." He said, now smirking. "Indeed," replied Cain, "Though I know you would instead prefer a vacation." "Too bad getting Leon isn't a vacation" Sighed Quinn, and he looked over towards the harbor. An uneasy silence passed. "Well, what are you sitting around for?" Cain suddenly burst forth, looking at Quinn strangely. "Eat up! And once were done, we'll be going to the Mushroom Senate, so be prepared!" Cain proceeded to gobble up his food. Quinn sat down, and looked at his meal.  
  
It was Grilled Troopa in a Shell.  
  
Once they were finished with their meal, Cain and Quinn got up from their table, and walked onto the sidewalk, observing other mushroom venders. Some customers chatted to the venders; others just ordered what they needed. One got into an argument on the amount of change he should've got. Quinn just shook his head and thought about how all of this was very similar to Mars. Then, remembering what Kinopio had said to him earlier, Quinn tapped Cain on the shoulder and pulled out the Senate Pass he had received back on the Onager. Cain followed, and pulled out his. They both placed their passes' onto their coats, to which the passes stuck.  
  
The sidewalk turned a left corner, and when Cain and Quinn took that corner, Quinn's eyes quickly widened. He muttered "Holy Shit." as he looked at the spectacular beauty of the Mushroom Courthouse. A single transparent pillar supported the building, which was about 100 feet high from the ground. Many people were seen riding elevator-type vehicles inside. The entire Courthouse itself was made from pure white marble, and was shaped like a telescope laboratory back on Earth. 2 pillars made out of white marble made the entrance to the enormous building. A long bridge stretched from the mainland to the courthouse, and various peoples of many races walked to and fro on it. As Cain and Quinn walked onto the bridge, a mushroom was seen running out of the Courthouse toward them. When he came into view, it was apparent that it was Kinopio V. "Hey guys," he began, "We've been waiting for you. Right now, there's a session break, but it'll quickly start once they find out that you've arrived. But anyway, if you'll follow me." The mushroom then turned around and started to walk back to the entrance of the Courthouse. Cain and Quinn followed him, while looking off of the sides of the long bridge to look at various parts of TMK.  
  
When they reached the entrance of the Courthouse, two guards were waiting on each side of the pillars, expecting to see Senate Passes. Kinopio walked up to one of these guards and spoke to him for a while. Eventually, the guard nodded, and Kinopio motioned Cain and Quinn to follow him again. As they walked, Quinn noted the tall ark of white marble hanging high above him. Apparently, despite their height, these Mushroom people could make beautiful and tall structures. He was intrigued of what these mushroom people used to create such works of art. As Quinn continued to walk, the hallway he was walking into got darker, with only a single doorway at the end of the hallway. Quinn felt a little freaked out now, thinking that this was some kind of surprise for him. When the company reached the doorway, Kinopio moved in front of it to speak to a very old mushroom. Their conversation was quick, and soon Kinopio led Cain and Quinn into the center room of the Courthouse.  
  
The room was absolutely magnificent. Great green marble pillars encircled the room, mixed with a deep brown wooden ceiling. The zenith of the ceiling was opened up to the sky, with a small beam of light flashing onto the center of the room. The floor was mixed with green and white marble, constructed in a circular pattern. Around the perimeter of this pattern and to the edges to the walls laid many tables built from (you guessed it) white marble. Each table seated various groups of many species, including humans. Quinn looked around these tables, and could barely tell all of the species that sat at the tables. Most of the Mushroom and Yoshi senators didn't even notice his entry, as they were all conversing among each other, but one being caught Quinn's gaze as he sat down in his own table. It looked like one of the attackers on Europa, perhaps another Yoshi. The Blue skinned Yoshi looked at him intently, seemingly trying to decipher Quinn's mind. The Yoshi wore a Senate Pass on his shirt, and Quinn tried to read it from his distance.  
  
It said Palunto.  
  
"Order in the halls!" shouted a woman upon a large stand, and everyone in the Center room quickly began to rush to their seats. Quinn and Cain were seated right across from the women who called order in the halls, and Quinn realized that she must be Princess Peach from the old folklore. Her bright pink dress said almost enough about her however, and her long golden hair shined in the sun as she looked upon the room sternly. When all was finally quiet, Peach turned around and sat back into her throne. "The Poll has now ended. Do we have a vote on the threat of King Bowser?" she asked the senators, looking around intently. The senators remained quiet save one.  
  
"Your majesty," began Palunto, standing up from his chair, "We have come to the conclusion that King Bowser Koopa is just mearly mocking us again, and therefore we do not fear an attack. However, it would be wise for us to keep an eye on the Koopa Empire.just incase." Palunto sat down, smiling to himself. The other senators nodded in agreement with his speech, also hoping that the Princess would approve of it. The Princess sat back in her throne, obviously thinking about Palunto's proud response. A long silence followed. "Very well," sighed Princess Peach. "King Bowser Koopa's 'threat' is no longer a threat, but it will not be taken lightly. Spies will be set up between the Mushroom/Koopa border to watch for any activities. Thank you for your opinions Senators." The senators stood up and bowed before the Princess and began to dismiss the Center Room.  
  
But Princess Peach had a look of disgust on her face, as if the senate wasn't ready to dismiss yet. Her glance traveled over Quinn's table, observing each one of the members seated there. Soon, with a knowing smile, she stood up from her throne and raised her left hand. "EXCUSE ME!" she shouted into the Center hall. The departing senators suddenly turned around with haste and fearfully looked at the angry Princess. "Did I give you my leave?" The Senators looked at each other, then turned back to the Princess and shook their heads. "Exactly. PLEASE BE SEATED!" she screamed into the room, and the senators ran back to their assigned tables with frightened looks on their faces. Quinn just raised his eyebrow and laughed in his mind. Palunto returned to his table last, looking disappointed.  
  
"We have one more piece of business to discuss before we can depart." Announced Peach as she again sat back in her throne. "A guest has arrived on our world, a most unexpected guest. It is due to him that all attention must be put onto him. Would the guest please step forward into the center?" The senators looked around the room, trying to find this "guest." They found him when he finally stood up from his table.  
  
Quinn Mario slowly walked to the center of the room, ignoring all of the senator's faces and comments. He thought how he would present himself, for if he knew too much about their kingdom, then perhaps they would think of him as a spy. Then again, his last name was Mario, and the Mario's were well known around this region. Still, he decided to play it safe and try to.act as if he was confused of the place. Once Quinn reached the center of the room, he looked at the senator's faces. They all looked astounded by the man. They all whispered to each other, all writing notes. The one senator that gave Quinn the chills was Palunto, who looked at him suspiciously. The thing that gave Quinn the chills was that Palunto didn't look like the other Yoshi's. His back was straight like that of a human, and he had blonde hair, unlike that of the other Yoshi's. Quinn knew that someone had genetically engineered Palunto, because he couldn't think of any Yoshi in the history texts that could walk upright and have hair.like a human. "Now, could you please tell us who you are and what has happened before you arrived at The Mushroom Kingdom?" asked the Princess, looking at him intently. Quinn cleared his throat and looked at the senators.  
  
"Well." he began, laughing to himself in between. "If you don't know, my name is Quinn Mario. I got here." he was interrupted by loud murmurs in the Center room, including some from the Princess. Quinn looked down at his feet until the murmuring stopped in the room. "I got here by a warp pipe, and was later transferred to The Mushroom Kingdom by Kinopio V thanks to someone called Roy Koopa." "Roy Koopa?" Peach whispered in disgust, looking over to Kinopio V. Kinopio shrugged at her, and the Princess then gestured Quinn to proceed. "Roy Koopa was attacking a Mushroom village, to what Kinopio called an illegal Mushroom slave trade operation. Kinopio here attacked and drove away the intruders while I got aboard the Onager and later shipped to The Mushroom Kingdom. I never made it by ship though, because dolphins threw me overboard and washed me ashore on the southern coast of TMK. I slept there, then I was awakened by.sounds of cannonballs-" "Doomship." Replied a short figure sitting next to Princess Peach in the darkness. "Was Roy commanding it?" Quinn turned to face the being, feeling a bit perplexed. "No, it was Larry." Quinn replied, "And he had quite a few soldiers with him too." "Troopas most likely." The figure said, correcting him. "Anyway." Quinn began again, "After fighting with Larry, I found my way to the heart of The Mushroom Kingdom, and." Quinn said, shrugging, ".here I am." The Center room was then filled with many voices, all pointing and conversing about Quinn Mario. Quinn just crossed his arms impatiently, hoping that the Center room would come to order. His hopes came true when Princess Peach lifted up her right hand to motion the Center house to silence.  
  
"Quinn Mario," she began, "Earlier today, we've been discussing the threats King Bowser Koopa has made on our wonderful Mushroom Kingdom. Since you were not here to take in the events that have transpired, I would like for you to explain exactly how you got to this planet, and I want you to give every detail you know of it. Don't act all dumbfounded Quinn, for I know that you possess more information than we think." The Princess smiled at her last remark, and during that smile, the Center room suddenly went dark, and a spotlight then shown over Quinn. He sighed deeply. He knew then that the secret was out, and that he knew more than he should. "Very well then. I am not as dumb as I seem, and what I'm about to say will definitely prove that I'm not from around here."  
  
"Where to begin, where to begin.how about The Primmer. What is The Primmer you say? Well, it is rather difficult to explain. 65 million years ago, Earth was." "Earth, as in this planet?" asked Princess Peach, interrupting him. "No, the Earth I'm from." Replied Quinn. "I'll explain that later. 65 million years ago, the Earth in the dimension I'm from was hit by an asteroid. The asteroid's impact was so great that it broke off a piece of the Earth's dimension. As mass species of Dinosaurs and other animals were becoming extinct during this time, many groups of animals jumped dimensions to the "parallel" dimension, or the planet we are now standing on. Eventually, the two dimensions slowly started to move away from each other, like taking two ends of bubble gum and stretching it out. Like the bubble gum, the dimensions had little strings or connections between them. Through these connections, you could travel between the two dimensions. This area is called The Primmer." Quinn looked at Princess peach for a response, but she seemed to be thinking deeply to what he had said. She stared at him long and hard. Finally, she stood up, tall and proud, and faced Quinn Mario. "So, according to your explanation, if you traveled through The Primmer to get here, then the Mario brothers had to too?" finished peach, and she looked at him with a thoughtful look. "Yes." answered Quinn. As soon as he had spoken, an uproar of shouting suddenly filled the halls of the Courthouse. Some fingers were pointed in his direction, some were turned toward the sky, but all were arguing that the Mario brothers were a gift from the gods and did not travel between planets. Quinn sighed deeply, hoping that something like this wouldn't happen. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Palunto not arguing with the other senators, but instead sitting back in chair and thinking to himself. Quinn feared that Palunto might stand up and argue with him.  
  
And that's exactly what happened, except he walked right up to his face instead. "So, you actually disapprove the Theory of how the Mario brothers got here?" he asked, tilting his head rather hastily. Quinn just smirked at him. "Yes, I actually disapprove the Theory of how the Mario brothers got here. In fact, I have scientific evidence to prove it." Quinn reached into his pocket to pull out the evidence, but Palunto stopped him. "Heh, no need to show it here. Why don't you show the evidence at the greater part of our kingdom? I'm sure my kindred will take it in greatly." He ended with a grin crossing his face. Quinn suddenly stopped short of breath, staring intently at the Blue Yoshi. "The greater part of what kingdom?" he asked suspiciously. Palunto sensed his uneasiness, but tried to remain calm. "Why, the greater part of the Yoshi Islands, where our great Leon-" "Leon?" Quinn said quickly, now walking towards him. Palunto walked backward, knowing that he had made a terrible mistake. "Why yes, Leon Laviand. Do you know him?" He ended by taking a glowing orange flower out of his pocket and engulfing it. Almost instantly, his hands began to glow a dull orange-red, and he seemed to grow a couple of inches. Peach slowly turned her head to look at them both angrily. Palunto aimed his hands at Quinn. "Leon has sent me to give you and the rest of you Mushrooms his greetings." Palunto said, grinning wickedly.  
  
Quinn debated on what to do next.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Escape from the Inferno

The Primmer - Chapter 6  
  
Escape from the Inferno  
  
(Mario, Luigi, etc. are copyright Nintendo. Quinn Mario and the rest of The Primmer are copyrighted to Ironfoot.)  
  
After glancing at both Palunto and Quinn Mario, Cain Laviand stood up from his chair and dew out a gun inside his white trench coat. "So, you're a servant of my grandson," grumbled Cain, cocking his gun. "It would be nice of you to bring him before us." Cain moved foreword towards Palunto, but Palunto moved backwards toward an enormous stained-glass window. "Too late for that, pops." The blue Yoshi said, and he smirked at the members of the room before he suddenly turned around and shot towards the window. The stained-glass window shattered upon impact, and glass particles shot up into the air. Quinn covered his eyes, as did the rest of the people around him. When Quinn could see again, he ran to the window, and spotted Palunto.floating down to the surface using wings. Quinn recalled in his memory that blue yoshi's had the ability to fly. Despite this advantage, Quinn jumped from the broken window and fell through the air like a speeding rocket. "Quinn! Are you insane?" shouted Cain, looking over the edge like a madman. Quinn was dropping, and dropping quickly. He seemed to be heading toward the flying Palunto.  
  
At amazing speeds, Quinn shot towards Palunto, trying to think about how to tackle him. As the wind blew relentlessly in his face, Quinn glanced across the TMK coastline. Much to his surprise, enormous fleets of Yoshi ships were headed for the coast. Through the wind, Quinn could hear cannonballs being fired from the ships. In fact, one just flew past him, and it caught Quinn off guard. "Pay attention Quinn." Quinn said to himself as he got closer and closer to Palunto. After dodging several more cannonballs, Quinn could finally see the yoshi down below him, seemingly trying to direct orders. He kept pointing his finger towards the Courthouse, as if he wanted it attacked. He pointed at it again, but it would the last time he would see it again.  
  
Because Quinn suddenly came over him, grabbed his neck, and because of the immence pressure involved, snapped it.  
  
As the now dead Palunto dropped quickly past him, Quinn tried to think about how he was going to land without killing himself, for the ground was approching quickly. As he looked around to try to find a solution, something suddenly flew into his eyes out of Palunto's pocket. Quinn grabbed the object, and observed it. It was a feather, colored in white, black and reddish colors. However, almost instantly as he grabbed it, he felt something seamingly grow on his back. He felt his back, trying to search for what it was. He felt a silky cape of some sort, and as Quinn turned his head to look at it, he noticed that the strange yellow cape was making him slow down in mid air. The ground below him now came on slowly, and he landed softly. He nodded in satisfaction, and wondered how such a thin cape could slow him down in the air that much. His thought was suddenly interuppted by a huge explosion that seemed to rock the entire Mushroom Kingdom. He looked around, trying to find the source of the explosion. His question was answered when he saw the mighty pilliars supporting the Mushroom Kingdom courthouse start to crack and sway. The Courthouse itself started to rock back and forth, sending debris down to the Earth. Quinn now tried to run towards Courthouse bridge, thinking that Cain and the other senators may still be inside. As he climbed a short hill and ran along a sidewalk towards the Courthouse, he noticed a mushroom already running out of the building, handling a gun and seemingly trying to load it up. Nobody followed behind him as he crossed the bridge to the mainland of TMK. He wore a gold senate pass, and Quinn instantly knew who he was.  
  
"Kinopio!" shouted Quinn, trying to get his attention. Kinopio looked up at Quinn and smiled, looking somewhat relieved. Quinn however, didn't like the look of things. The Courthouse was set to crumble from its foundation at any moment, and possibly take the bridge with it. Unfortunetly, As soon as he thought of this, the Courthose swung away from the bridge and broke from its foundation. At the same time, the pilliars that once held up the building broke from its foundations. Quinn heard the bridge starting to crack, and gave Kinopio a look of urgancy. Kinopio nodded, well aware that the bridge would crumble at any second. The mushroom picked up his running speed, hoping that he would make it to the other side on time. However, his hope vanished when he looked behind him. The bridge behind him was crumbling and falling 2 miles down to the ground below. Kinopio was just nearing the other side when the other foundation of the bridge broke. The entire bridge, with Kinopio on it, now began to fall. In a last ditch effort, Kinopio jumped toward the edge of the now broken bridge, knowing that he probably wouldn't make it.  
  
But he did.  
  
Quinn grabbed Kinopio's hand out in the air, and hoisted him up. He set Kinopio down on the ground, sighing to himself. Kinopio looked rather shaken. "I swear I just saw the hand of death." muttered Kinopio, looking at the bridge down below. "Well, no matter. We've got to get the hell out of here. Don't worry about everyone else, they made it out ok. Cain wants you to know that he's with the Princess and protecting her." The mushroom stood up and looked at the fleets of Yoshi warships. They were now sending out troops to the TMK mainland, and Kinopio looked worried. Quinn nodded and looked towards the TMK harbor. "Well, I don't know about you, but I came here to finish a mission, and that's what I intend to do." With that, Quinn started to walk down toward the harbor, trying to avoid any gunfire or cannonballs from the enemy fleets. Kinopio stood there for a moment, thinking to himself. The sun was nearly down now, and it was getting harder and harder to see every minute. However, at length, he ran towards Quinn, shouting "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to Yoshi's Island, the current home of Leon Laviand." Replied Quinn. "My mission is to capture him somehow and bring him back to Europa. He is critical for Cain's mission in overthrowing the Laguarde dynasty." Quinn ducked from an oncoming bullet, which hit a building harmlessly. "We're going to have to get there as soon as possible." He just finished this sentence when a Doomship appeared and flew quickly towards the two. Both ducked as the ship flew by, nearly hitting them. Quinn quickly got up and ran towards the closest ship in the harbor, with Kinopio quickly following behind. "Great, and now we have Koopa's." muttered Kinopio. "Leon has definitely gone wack." "That's not just any Doomship." Said Quinn, while climbing into a cigarette-style boat. "That's Larry Koopa, and he's been after me ever since I landed on the Mushroom Kingdom coast this morning." Quinn thought to himself. "Only this morning." He looked at the black starry sky, remembering what had transpired that morning. He awoke from his thoughts when he heard an explosion near him. The Doomship was shooting at them. "Let's get going Quinn!" shouted Kinopio, while shooting at the Doomship with his gun. Quinn tried to find the ignition key, but reading everything in Mushroomian was a bit difficult. Kinopio, noticing his struggle, pointed to the ignition button. Quinn pressed it, and the engine immediately roared to life. He backed out of the dock and soared away from the TMK harbor. However, the Doomship followed, aiming for their boat and shooting at it. Quinn just picked up the speed, and swore he was at least going about 120 MPH. Still, the Doomship followed behind, apparently getting ready to shoot multiple cannonballs at them. Suddenly, a green fireball hit the side of the Doomship, and the ship stopped in its track in pursuing the speeding boat. Kinopio looked behind him, and saw that more green fireballs, coming from Yoshi's Island, were hitting the Doomship, which was now far behind.  
  
"Perhaps Leon isn't using the Koopa's to attack The Mushroom Kingdom." Said Kinopio. "Someone is firing on Larry's Doomship." Quinn looked back quickly and saw the doomship struggling against the green fireballs, which were definitely coming from Yoshi's Island. "Perhaps." Sighed Quinn as he turned back around. "But I believe that something else is at work here. After I had killed Palunto-" "Thank God." The mushroom suddely muttered under his breath. Quinn looked a little annoyed, but continued. "After I had killed Palunto, I looked at the Yoshi fleets and noticed that there were more than the normal Yoshi's aboard. I saw the normal Yoshi species being tortured by another race of Yoshi for loading up cannons and firing them. This new race- I believe Palunto was one of them-had straight backs, unlike the normal dino who had the curved. They had human like hair, and wore a strange style of clothing. They also seemed to be much stronger than the normal Yoshi's we are used to." Quinn fell silent for a minute, looking at Yoshi's Island far ahead of him. At length, he continued. "Yes, Koopa's were also on the vessels, which leads to one of these two conclusions: Either Leon is using the Koopa's for his attacks against TMK or Leon has been brainwashed by the Koopa's themselves. Even though I believe Leon is the one responsible in the creation of these new "Hybrid" Yoshi's, Koopa magic is very hard to defeat." Quinn looked ahead again, steering the boat not towards Yoshi's Island, but to the western shore of it. Thoughts of his meeting with Roy Koopa days ago popped into his mind. "We'll have to find some way to get in." sighed Quinn, now thinking about what to do.  
  
Kinopio looked out the side of the boat after listening to Quinn talking to him. On the western coast of Yoshi's Island, he swore that he saw a figure walking along the beach, wearing black clothing and a black cape. He seemed to hold a weapon that glowed a pale green. The mushroom wiped his eyes and looked again, but the figure was gone. "Well, I'm going to sleep." Kinopio said quietly, and he layed back his head and went to sleep.  
  
To be Continued. 


	8. LK

The Primmer - Chapter 7  
  
  
  
L.K.  
  
(Mario, Luigi, etc. are copyright Nintendo. Quinn Segali and the rest of The Primmer are copyrighted to Ironfoot.)  
  
Quinn layed his head in his hands while staring at the western shore of Yoshi's Island. He believed that he was close enough to the shore to see any kind of activity, yet far away enough so any onlookers from shore couldn't see them. Quinn couldn't see the Doomship anywhere in sight and guessed that Larry had given up again. In front of him, he could see the moon finally starting to rise up in the East, indicating that deep night was approching. And far away, he could hear once in a while explosions from TMK, which grieved Quinn deeply.  
  
He had to find a way into the island without being spotted. Quinn tried to think of ways he could get in, but with the combined forces of Leon and the Koopa's, it would be nearly impossible to get in even with the best disguise. The entire coastline of Yoshi's Island was ringed with a fortress wall, hewed of a black stone, most likely Koopish. Koopa Troopa guards (if Quinn had his memory right) lined the walls, looking out towards the ocean. No sign of the Hybrid Yoshi's were to be found.  
  
Quinn looked over towards Kinopio sleeping peacefully next to him and thought about taking a little nap himself. However, he reminded himself about the coastline, and forced himself to stay awake and think of someway to get in. It was much quieter here than it was at TMK and all of the explosions. Quinn got out his unfinished Grilled Troopa in a Shell and started to eat the rest of it. The wind was picking up now, from the east. Suddenly, an very small arrow-shaped craft zoomed across the water towards Quinn's boat. Quinn noticed it, raised an eyebrow, and put his food away. When the craft reached the boat, it suddenly stopped and floated still in the water. Quinn looked at it for sometime, decideding whether it was a bomb or something else. After sitting there for 2 minutes, he picked up the craft from the water. Attatched to the craft was a small piece of thick paper, written in English. It read:  
  
Underneath the great defensive wall of Yoshi's Island, a submarine will soon be leaving port, causing the doors to the port to open. This leaves you a chance to quickly swim inside before the doors close. The port is actually right across from your boat, so you got off lucky in not having to swim far. When you get inside, find a way out of the defensive complex and onto solid land, away from the wall. I would've drawn you a map, but there's no time for that now. I'll come looking for you.  
  
L.K.  
  
P.S.: You can also thank me for helping you with Larry Koopa.  
  
Quinn slowly put the letter in his lap and gazed at the black defensive wall lining the beach. Whoever sent this letter had helped him escape from the clutches of Larry Koopa. He also seemed to know the area he was now entering in, so Quinn decided that this guy could be trusted. He would just have to watch his back, just incase of an ambush or something of that type.  
  
Quinn shook Kinopio's arm next him, waking him up. "Hnnh? Is it morning?" "Yep, early morning." Replied Quinn. "I found a letter by the same guy who fired upon Larry's Doomship. He has told us to go into the island by the means of underwaterways. It shouldn't be that bad." "I agree, just as long as we don't run into any Ted's." "Ted's?" asked Quinn, looking confused. "You'll know what it is when you see it." Replied Kinopio, and he spoke no further on the matter. When they had gathered what they needed, they quietly sunk into the water, with little to no water gear, save their air pieces. The was dark blue, and little of anything could be seen in the dim light. Fish swam about on the bottom, minding their own buisness. About a mile ahead of them, a great black wall rose from the bottom. A metal door faced them, 60 feet long and 30 feet wide. Its doors seemed to open up and down, and it was certainly big enough for a submarine.  
  
Suddenly, the doors began to open, and Quinn signaled to Kinopio to swim to the side of the doors. As Kinopio did so, he heard a faint rumbling sound. It did not come from the door, but from behind them. As the mushroom looked into the distance, he saw a faint and long black object heading towards them.  
  
A Torpedo Ted.  
  
Kinopio V looked nervous and was about to tell Quinn about it when a Submarine suddenly sailed out of the opening. Judging its speed, Quinn thought it was going at least 25 MPH. It sailed past them, and moved along its course. As the submarine moved into the distance, Quinn suddenly saw the Torpedo Ted, grabbed Kinopio's arm and swam towards the doors. The doors began to close, but both of them made it through long before they closed completely. They swam forewards, and then directly upwards. A loud "clang" was heard behind them. Quinn looked back to see if the Ted had made it through.  
  
It had.  
  
In fact, Quinn could see the Ted behind him and increasing in speed. Quinn swam harder, hoping that Kinopio was somewhere near him. His muscles burned him. He found himself breathing harder, striving to get to the surface. He was more out of shape than he had thought. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the cause of his death.  
  
Quinn finally broke the surface of the water, spit out his air breather, took a deep breath and quickly headed for the ledge in front of him. Kinopio followed persuit. They were in a Koopa-made cavern, with a pool of water big enough for a submarine. Quinn climbed up the ledge and helped Kinopio climb up as well. They ran down a hallway leading upwards, not daring to look back. Both ran as fast as they could. The hallway ended at a fork. "Your guess is as good as mine." Kinopio muttered as he looked down the hallways. Quinn beamed down the left hallway and noticed a ladder heading up to a cover in the ceeling. "Kinopio, follow-" An enourmous explosion suddenly cut off Quinn's sentence and the whole hallway rocked, nearly throwing Quinn off balance. Alarms went off and red lights flashed. The intercoms echoed voices in the Koopa language.  
  
"Kinopio! Let's go!" he yelled, looking for his mushroom partner. Quinn finally saw him running from the other hallway. Quinn turned back around and ran toward the ladder. He could hear other footsteps ahead of him, and guessed that some Koopa Troopas were to overtake him at any moment. Quinn reached into his pocket, looking for something he had plucked on his journeys. He finally pulled out a Super Mushroom, one of the many mushrooms that he picked after the defeat of Larry. He ate it in one gulp, and grew to twice is size almost instantly.  
  
The Koopa Troopa's were now within sight. There were about 6 of them, each without a weapon. Quinn wondered about this, but he wandered for too long. A Troopa started to show off some matial arts moves, mostly Tai Kwan Do. Quinn just looked on with a really queer face. When the Troopa stopped his stunts, Quinn kicked him square in the face, making him fly across the hallway. At that point, the other Troopas rushed toward the human, not knowing what to expect.  
  
One flew across the hallway to join the other one.  
  
Another got kicked in the groin and collasped to the ground for air.  
  
The next was uppercutted into the air, smashing his head on the ceeling and landing back on the floor with rocks falling on him.  
  
The other two just ran down the corridor, not wanting to die.  
  
Quinn's Super Mushroom then weared off, making him return to his normal size. Blood and bodies now lay around him, while the alarms still rang. It was just much, much quieter with the Troopa's dead. "Geez!" Kinopio muttered to himself while running up to Quinn. "Let's just get out of here." Quinn walked over to the ladder and climbed up. He quickly reached the top, opened the door, and climbed out.  
  
The alarms were not sounding outside, but there were plenty of spotlights shining their marks here and there. Quinn crawled out of the hole and rolled onto thick grass. Kinopio closely followed behind. Though exhausted after his mini battle, Quinn made himself get up and run away from the defensive complex and into the Yoshi's Island jungle.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Once the lights and sounds faded away, Quinn and Kinopio slowed their pace to a walk. They had just finished climbing the tallest hill in Yoshi's Island. Dawn was creeping over the horizon. The entire island could be seen under low sunlight. Out ahead of them, a structure that gleamed of gold towered over everything else. Quinn had no idea what it was, but he knew that it had something to do with the Yoshi-Koopa connection. Whatever it was, that was their next destination.  
  
"Finally."  
  
A Koopa, dressed in reflective black clothing, was hiding behind some trees and bushes on the other side of the top of the hill. "What took them so long?" he thought. "I would make it here in ½ their time at the very least."  
  
The Koopa thought some more. "Then again, you ARE the Lemmy Koopa. Gotta teach these two some survival skills and get them out of here." Ever so quietly, Lemmy Koopa followed Quinn and Leon at a good distance. He would be ready to protect them, whatever the cost.  
  
To be Continued. 


End file.
